Righting a Wrong
by lastrequest
Summary: Sam made a mistake, and so did Jack in not saying anything to her sooner.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote a litte while back, it has been uploaded on a different website so it's likely some of you will have read this already, I just wanted to have all my stories together in one place hence uploading it here :)

For those of you that haven't read this I hope you enjoy it :)

-

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-**

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat in front of her mirror in her wedding dress. Nothing about this felt right. Nothing in her heart yearned to be with Pete the way he yearned to be with her. Had she been cruel to lead him on? Or was she being crueller to herself to give up on her hopes of the only man who had ever truly held her heart?

She heard a car pull up outside, certain it must be her friends to drive her to her wedding, but she didn't want to go. She suddenly had an indescribable urge to hide herself away and cry and cry.

Tears left her eyes, trickling down her face as she heard the door open and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to marry Pete. She daren't turn around as she anticipated Daniel and Teal'cs responses.

"You look beautiful."

Jack's voice behind her was a surprise, but also an instant comfort.

"Jack?" she said turning around quickly and standing up to face him.

"Why are you crying? This is your wedding day, aren't you supposed to be…. excited or something?" he joked to try cheer her up. But truth be told he felt like his heart was breaking. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, and he'd been letting her slip away from him more and more with each day that passed. He hated himself for being such a coward. He'd made himself order a taxi to her house rather than taking his own car, because he knew it would deter him from running out before he'd done what he'd come to do.

"It is what it is." She said solemnly, as though already resigned to her fate. "I didn't know if I'd see you today." She said, trying to put a brave face on as she leant back against her dresser.

"Sam…." He hesitated as she stared into his eyes, pleading with him for some sort of truth, some sort of escape from her choice. "Please…. please don't marry him…."

She saw tears come to his own eyes, and he blinked them away. His expression was desperate. She could see the love behind his request, but it wasn't enough. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Why not?"

"You know why." He said simply, and watched her lower her gaze to the floor as another tear trickled down her face. She gathered herself and stared back at him accusingly.

"Why now? Why say something now? I thought you didn't care, I thought-" she sighed shutting her eyes and lowering her gaze away from him again.

He took a few steps towards her, wanting more than anything to justify his words but afraid of the consequences, as they had always been.

"Just… please don't marry him." His voice was filled with urgency.

"That's not enough," she shook her head, and her eyes seemed to despise him for a moment. He knew she simply despised the barrier keeping them apart. She hated that neither of them could cross it. She hated that he wouldn't cross it. And most of all, he feared, she hated herself.

He moved even closer, daring to lift his hand to her face and clear away some of her tears. He couldn't believe how compelled he was to get closer to her, but there had always been chemistry between them.

He lifted his other hand to her cheek, his fingertips tracing a path through her tears to her mouth, dancing ever so lightly across her lips. Her heart fluttered and he saw her react to him. She looked almost terrified of the touch. It might seem almost insignificant to anyone else, but to the both of them it was one of the most intimate touches between them. It was completely forbidden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Her breathing had quickened, and she thought her heart was beating so fast it might burst.

"I can't watch you marry him…. it'd kill me." He whispered, his hand running around the back of her neck as his fingers moved into her hair, and it was just as soft as he'd imagined.

He pulled her towards him, hugging her into his chest, hoping she could feel how fast his heart was beating for her. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, feeling completely cocooned by his unspoken love for her. She never felt anything like this with Pete. She never had. There wasn't this connection.

She held onto his shirt, letting out a long breath and smiling inwardly as one of his hands started rubbing up and down her back, trying to comfort her the only way he was allowed.

He'd never felt so alive as when they were in the same room. He'd never felt so overwhelmed as when she was in his embrace. He squeezed her body closer to him, pressing her curves up against him and letting his mind wander for just a moment.

The sound of another car pulling up outside interrupted their moment together, and Sam suddenly panicked as she heard Pete's voice.

"Sam?" he called to her.

She pulled back from Jack and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"You have to hide, he can't know you've been here."

Jack seemed a little taken aback, but complied as she pushed him into her wardrobe and went to sit back down at her dressing table.

"Sam?" he heard Pete yell again. "where are you?... I know it's supposed to be bad luck but Daniel and Teal'c are running late, they said they're sorting some sort of surprise for you… wouldn't tell me what exactly but… "

"I'm in here." She shouted half-heartedly.

He opened the door and went to give her a kiss. He pulled her to her feet, but his mouth landed on her cheek as she turned away from him. He looked at her suspiciously, noting now that she had been crying.

"Hey…. what's up? Is it…. your dad?"

Jack peeked into the room through the small slits in the wardrobe door to watch their interaction. He was only distracted for a moment by the smell of her clothes around him. Her scent. A scent he loved.

"No." she shook her head, not quite being able to look him in the eye.

"Nerves?"

He pulled her towards him at the waist playfully, but she backed off from him, pushing his hands away from her.

"What is it?" he asked with more concern.

"I can't do this Pete."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. She was ending it. Somehow, despite him not being able to offer her more at that moment, she knew the intention was there. She had faith in him again.

"You can't do what? Your hair? Your make-up?" he laughed. "You look gorgeous to me."

She shook her head again.

"I'm sorry… I- I can't marry you."

"What?!" he seemed both shocked and angry with her at the same time. "Why?" he snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

"I just… can't."

She lowered her eyes from his. She could see the hurt and confusion running through them.

"Don't tell me," he laughed. "Jack O'Neill."

Perhaps he wasn't so confused as he appeared, she thought, as she remained silent.

"It is isn't it, it's him!"

"It's not him, this has nothing to do with him I swear, I just- something doesn't feel right-"

"Has he been here? Today? I mean… you were fine last night."

"I wasn't fine." She admitted to him, knowing how upset he was.

"Has he been here?!" his voice raised.

"No." she said as convincingly as she could.

"You know…" he paused, the anger draining from his face. "I'm gonna give you a chance, to take it back, to get married today. I can forgive you, I understand-"

"You don't understand." She snapped.

"Hear me out, Sam, please."

She held her tongue.

"Whatever you feel for him… whatever you feel for me… if… you ever did really feel anything-"

"I did Pete," she assured him. "I still do it's just…. not enough."

"Think about this." He said firmly. "Is he ever going to be able to be with you? To kiss you? To comfort you with something more than words?" he took her hand, grateful when she didn't pull it away from him. "Do you really think you don't deserve more?"

She refused to answer, but he could see she was thinking over what he'd said.

"Do you want to be a secret? Do you want people thinking you slept your way through promotions?" he saw it pained her as that thought crossed her mind. "And don't tell me you expect him to jump into bed with you if you finish things with me, because he won't, he's all about the regulations." He laughed. "Either that or he's just plain stupid to put his work before being with you."

"This isn't about Jack," she tried again, knowing now that Pete didn't believe her.

"Sam, you need someone to be with you, you need someone physically, not just emotionally. You need that contact, heck, don't tell me you don't enjoy the sex,"

She almost grimaced, reminding herself Jack was in her cupboard.

"Even when we've been distant or had an argument, you enjoy the sex… don't you?"

"Yes," she said partly to comfort him, but partly in truth. She yearned the physical contact and she did wonder if she could ever have anything so intimate with Jack. After all, he'd never actually promised anything would happen between them if she called her marriage off.

"See," Pete continued. "I have my uses."

Sam squeezed his hand. He wasn't all bad, he just wasn't Jack.

"I may not be… Jack," he frowned, almost disliking saying the words. "But I can offer you so much more than he can… than he ever will… I'm in love with you Sam, that has to mean something? At least I acted on it, what's he done for the past eight years?"

Jack felt himself tense up, sensing she might actually be considering still marrying Pete. He wanted to step out of the cupboard and claim her for himself. He wanted to kick Pete where it hurt – if only for satisfaction. But he couldn't, he had to stay hidden. That's how she'd wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"There's still time, Sam." Pete said, certain his final words would help her come to her decision.

And it did, although not in the way he'd hoped. There was still time. There was still time for Jack to make his move, so she couldn't give up on him.

"I can't marry you, I'm sorry." She said pulling her hand out of his.

He felt the rage boiling up inside of him, acting before he'd fully thought things through as his hand flew across her face knocking her backwards and making her stumble to the floor.

"Fucking Jack O'Neill. I wasn't born yesterday Sam I just can't believe you'd wait for him after so long. Do you know how desperate that looks?!"

Usually quick to fight back, instead she shifted herself backwards on the floor away from Pete.

Jack wanted so badly to fly at him.

"Well how about I pay a little visit to your superiors hey? Tell them about your sordid affair? See how you both like getting court marshalled?"

"We're not having an affair-"

Pete grabbed her wrists pulling her to her feet and walking her back towards the wall.

"Then you will, marry me."

"Please don't Pete… you're hurting me,"

He slammed her back hard against the wall making her cry out in pain suddenly.

"Remove your hands from Samantha Carter, or I shall have to remove them for you." Teal'cs even toned threat came as a welcome surprise to both Sam, and Jack. Pete let go of her, turning around to face Teal'c and Daniel.

"I'm going anyway. I have some superiors to talk to."

"I should warn you that would be most unwise. Unless you wish us to report your physically abusive behaviour towards-"

"How long have you been here?" Pete cut in.

"Long enough," Daniel replied for them both, still shocked at Pete's behaviour.

Realising he didn't actually have any proof of a relationship between Sam and Jack, and also realising he was putting his own job at risk, he backed down.

"I'm going." He snapped, looking back at Sam one last time. "I can't stand to be anywhere near you anymore."

As he left, Daniel moved closer to Sam, reaching towards her.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Daniel offered.

"Don't be." She replied forlornly, sliding down the wall to the floor and just sitting there for a moment.

"Can we assist you in any way Samantha Carter?"

"No," she shook her head, "no I'm okay I just- I'd like to be alone. Get out of this godforsaken dress." She paused. "You- you could break the news to everyone. I don't think I can face anyone at the moment."

"As you wish." Teal'c replied, gesturing for Daniel to follow.

As they got in the car outside, they both wondered the same thing.

"Do you think she called off the wedding because of Jack? Do you think he finally said something to her?"

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Do you think she'll still appreciate the cake?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow.

"I believe the consumption of cake will ease her distress. O'Neill always says cake eases all pains."

Daniel grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Inside, Jack slowly opened the cupboard door.

"Shall I come out? Or would you rather I stay hidden away?" he joked.

He felt relief as he saw a small smile creep onto her face.

"You should come out."

He went over to her, sliding down the wall and sitting beside her.

"I can't believe he hit you-"

"I'm okay." She insisted. "I'm glad you didn't intervene. I've seen his true colours, and… it reassures me that I made the right choice."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jack said softly, not knowing what to do. He was thinking over the things Pete had said about him. About his work and the regulations being much more important to him than her. It wasn't true. It wasn't so simple. Sam must know that? When she didn't reply he looked sideways to see her head lowered, her knees tucked up to her chest, and the most helpless expression he had ever seen on her face in the entire time he'd known her.

"Sam?" he asked, turning towards her and reaching for her hand.

"I'm okay." She said with more conviction, pasting a smile on her face and shying away from his touch. "I wonder what the surprise was anyway," she said as she stood up and headed away from him into her kitchen.

He heard her giggle, making his way into the kitchen as well. On the table was a cake with a stargate on it and congratulations written in swirly pink icing through the middle.

"Nice surprise," Jack said with a sly smile. "You gonna eat some?"

Sam looked a little shocked at the thought.

"What? It's cake, it needs eating, it'll make you feel better."

"I… don't know." She shrugged.

"Ok… it'll make _me_ feel better."

"What do you mean?"

He closed the gap between them further, wanting to get in her personal space.

"All those things Pete said… about me… about you…"

"They don't matter, honestly."

"They do."

He looked uncomfortable.

"Sir-"

"It's not true. I don't value regulations more than-"

"I know." She insisted, looking equally as uncomfortable. The helpless look he had seen only moments earlier reappeared on her face.

Sam frowned. Did Jack think she was desperate? To wait so long for some sort of sign from him that he wanted her? Pete's words were still rushing around her head filling her full of self doubt.

Jack pulled her towards him at the waist, his deep brown eyes gazing down at her begging her to look back up at him. She daren't move, knowing the moment she looked into his eyes she would melt. She'd become so weak to him she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep up a professional distance.

Despite her refusal to look at him, Jack had made up his mind. He ran both his hands up her sides, round her back, until finally resting them on her shoulders. He nervously tilted his head to one side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She let a sigh escape her mouth, her eyes closing as she relished the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He took her parted lips as an invitation, moving his hands to hold her face as his mouth found hers and kissed it. It was a long, lingering kiss. Exactly as he had intended. He didn't want her to have any doubt about how he felt. He'd made a decision.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe she was allowing it to happen, but after all, she'd wanted it for so long. Why complain now Jack had finally made a move? She debated the situation in her head, as his arms wrapped around her and his kisses became deeper and his touches became more intimate.

She had always made herself be strong around him, but for once she was completely incapable of thinking straight.

Suddenly her sense kicked in to place and she pulled away from him.

"Jack, we can't." she said looking panicked.

He stared at her for a moment, considering the best course of action, then simply replying,

"We can."

She couldn't respond. She was surprised at how easily she found his words convinced her, as he pulled her back into his embrace and returned his mouth to its rightful place...

On hers.

-

-

The End.

-

A/N: I realise this ending is a little open ended - but that's how I wanted it to be when I wrote it originally. My idea was that I wanted to do a story where Jack does say something to Sam about her marrying Pete, because he so obviously (in my opinion) didn't want her to marry Pete and I always wished he'd actually said something... hence the birth of this short story. This story is complete but there will likely be a sequel in the not so distant future where I do explore what happens next with Sam and Jack.

hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
